1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to storage systems for providing vertically oriented, easily accessible storage compartments for large volumetric storage and more particularly to such systems particularly adapted for storing automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different storage systems useful for storing or warehousing large items such as automobiles. This invention is particularly adapted to those systems that provide segregated storage with ready access to any individual location and that minimize the land or floor space requirements for multiple compartments.
Parking garages are examples of such systems. In a typical parking garage an individual or attendant parks a car at a specific location. In such structures the floors must have at least an eight-foot clearance to provide a clear walking passage. Such garages often have minimal security so any individual can walk around on the floors and reach separate automobiles.
Another parking garage scheme uses a building structure with a number of storage compartments arranged in a vertical matrix that are one or more automobile lengths deep. An elevator structure receives automobiles on a main floor and elevates and positions them adjacent a particular compartment. These systems permit denser storage than is available in the first type of parking garage. However, they require personnel to run the elevators. Moreover, at certain hours long retrieval times may be encountered because all cars must be moved through a relatively small number (for example, 1 or 2) of elevators.
Both types of structures are expensive to construct, but they are justified in urban settings. Now smaller communities have implemented various zoning requirements they seek to increase the number of parking places available in commercial or clustered residential developments. The conventional approach to merely making a larger parking lot is not as desirable because land may not be available. Moreover, large parking areas can detract from the overall aesthetics of the area replacing vegetation with gravel, macadam or other paving materials. Thus there is a need for a multiple-story parking garage that is simple to operate, provides reasonable security and is reliable. Such systems could be incorporated in or adjacent to individual homes or small business buildings that have a requirement to improve parking densities. The following references disclose such structures:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,223 (1953) Villars PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,260 (1966) Frangos PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,578 (1983) Behncke PA1 IT 579,327 (1958) Tamini PA1 UK 1,157,248 (1969) Lipkau
The Villars patent discloses a vehicle lifting device that comprises parallel longitudinally extending rails carried on cross beams that mate with a connecting structure in each of four upstanding posts. The elevating structure comprises a motor and transmission system that connects to a ball screw mechanism at each of the posts. Energizing the motor either elevates or lowers the frame structure.
A parking garage in accordance with the Frangos patent comprises a building structure having one or more horizontally extending passageways with parking stalls located above and below the passageway. A dolly, having an open center portion rides along the passageway with a platen for carrying a vehicle. Mechanisms associated with the dolly raise the vehicle and platen into a parking stall located above the passage or lower the platen into a parking stall disposed below the passage.
The Behncke patent discloses a roof-covered multi-storage elevator-type garage having two vertically displaceable structures with platforms that are vertically displaced by a distance that accommodates an automobile. An elevating structure moves the structure with both platforms as a unit to a reference or access level. A garage roof attaches to the upper platform and covers the structure. The roof has its own elevating mechanism so the vertical space to the roof is reduced when the upper platform moves above the access level.
As disclosed in the Tamini patent, a compartmental structure carries a plurality of automobiles. The structure comprises vertically aligned, horizontal platforms that support multiple automobiles. The entire structure with all vehicles elevates or lowers into a supporting cavity structure thereby to position each automobile with respect to an access level.
The Lipkau patent discloses a group of vertical posts each containing a ball-screw mechanism. Each post engages a corner of a platform. Certain intermediate columns contain two ball-screw assemblies for engaging adjacent platforms. A single motor drive couples selectively to the individual ball-screw mechanisms to elevate or lower each platform independently.
Each of these structures is adapted for providing storage of large volumetric articles such as automobiles in discreet compartments or locations. However, each of these systems seems more costly to install then is justified in residential and small business environments. Structures and operating mechanisms such as shown in the Behncke and Tamini patents must be sufficiently strong to move multiple automobiles. Moreover, these structures may require an operator to control various operations. Thus these types of parking structures have not found wide spread acceptance particularly in residential and limited commercial applications.